Landon Ricketts Rides Again/dialogues
(John Marston finds Landon Ricketts at the hotel.) Landon: Muy intersante. Gracias amigos. (Very interesting. Thank you, friends.) Mr. Marston. How the devil are you? Marston: I'm fine, how are you, Mr. Ricketts? Landon: I'm good. I'm glad you're here, because these men were just telling me about Mr. Escuella. Marston: Javier Escuella? Landon: Emilio, let me ask you something. His nombre es Javier? Señor Escuella es Javier? Tusi? (His name is Javier? Mister Escuella is Javier?) Emilio: No se señor. (Not sure, Mister.) Landon: He doesn't know. Marston: I got that bit. Ask him if he was about five foot eight, mustache. Did he have an American in tow? A big American? Landon: Emilio, estaba con grande Americano? (Emilio, was he with a big American?) Emilio: Yo no se. (I don't know.) Landon: No. Marston: Again, I got that. Landon: But they do have his sister. Emilio's I mean. She's a fine young woman, teacher, a human being. Not the clothed vermin so many people seemed to have turned into. Marston: Tell him I'm sorry. Landon: When a man's family is involved, you need a little more enthusiasm than mere apologies. Marston: I have enough worries, sir. This man's problems pain me, but they're not quite my own. Landon: Those who sit on the fence make a choice... in their own way. Don't you think, Mr. Marston? Marston: Of course. And what about you, Ricketts, a man living in the past, a man who ran away from home, what choice did you make? Landon: I'll tell you what choice I made. I'm a fighter, sir, and I'll fight to the end. I think we should get going. I'm gonna take the train. You can come with me, or ride ahead to El Matadero. I've been hearing some things about you, John Marston. Marston: Really? Landon: That perhaps you're more in need of my help than I thought. Marston: Is that so? Landon: That some recent encounters with this Bill Williamson fella haven't gone exactly in your favor. Marston: Funny how everyone seems to know my business, but nothin' about the men I'm looking for. Landon: It isn't easy getting the locals to talk. (John joins Landon on the train ride.) Landon: It's the only way to travel, or so they keep telling me. We'll get off at Casa Madrugada and ride from there. (The train arrives and they disembark.) Landon: There should be some horses for us across the way. Alright, let's head to El Matadero and see what they know about Luisa. We need to find a man called Carlos. I was told he could help us. We'll ask around when we get there. But we don't want to draw attention. See if you can keep your gun holstered for once. Marston: You're the hero around here, Mr. Ricketts, not me. What does the army want with this Luisa girl anyway? Landon: She's a rebel, and apparently close to their leader, Reyes. She's a pretty young thing. That's normally enough for Allende. Marston: So I've heard. Landon: She's a good woman, a teacher. If they lay a finger on her, I swear I'll feed those bastards their balls. Here we are. Looks kinda sleepy, don't it? Alright, let's find this Carlos guy. (They dismount and find Carlos at the butchery, carving a pig.) Landon: Carlos? Carlos: Si. (Yes.) Landon: We're here for Luisa. Is she still being held up in the caves? Carlos: Yes, she's still up there. Who's the cowboy? Marston: We're here to help. Carlos: Muy bien. (Very good.) I can distract the guards. You and the gringo can get inside. Landon: Let's do it. Carlos: I will keep them talking, señor. The rest I leave to you. Landon: Hope you're ready for this. (The gunmen wait while Carlos goes down to the guards.) '' ''Carlos: Hey, hola, que tal? Carlito: Que quieres? No puedes estar aqui. Carlos: Hace calor hoy. Bien bochornoso, verdad? Carlito: No lo voy a decir otra vez. No puedes estar aqui. Carlos: Hey, oye, soy yo, Carlos! Pues trabajo en el matadero. Sebastian: No me importa quien eres! Esta es una zona militar prohibida! Vete a casa! Carlos: Me gustan sus botas. Muy bonitas. Mi hermana tiene las mismas. Carlito: Pinche campesino de mierda! Te voy a colgar a lado de tus cerdos! Carlos: Vayanse al infierno, traidores! ---- (Translation of the Spanish in the passage above:) Carlos: Hey, hello, how are you? Carlito: What do you want? You can't be here. Carlos: It's hot today. Very muggy, true? Carlito: I'm not going to tell you another time. You can't be here. Carlos: Hey, look,it's me, Carlos! Well, I work in the slaughterhouse. Sebastian: It's not important to me who you are! This is a military prohibited zone. Go home! Carlos: I like your boots. (n.b. sus = your plural i.e, both men's boots - ed.) Very pretty. My sister has the same. Carlito: Fucking shitty peasant. I am going to hang you next to the pigs! Carlos: Go to hell traitors! (End of translated passage.) ---- (Carlos leads the men down the road.) Landon: Well, I say we've waited long enough. Follow me! We'll shoot our way in there. (They fight through the guards.) Landon: She must be in here. I'm going to see if I can blow the door open. You keep guard. There'll be more on the way. Get behind the table, I'm gonna blow it! Stand back, dammit! Here it goes. (He shoots the dynamite.) Landon: Come on, boy. Poor girl is barely alive. Let's get the hell out of here before any more of them show up. Looks like Carlos left us some horses. Come on! (They get on the horses and make it to safety.) Landon: Damn, where the hell is Carlos? I thought he was meeting us here. There he is! Talk about cutting it fine. Carlos: Luisa! Gracias a Dios. (Thank god.) Luisa: Thank you for saving me. You're good men. Friends of the people of this land. Landon: Was someone named Javier Escuella one of the men holding you? Luisa: No...I don't know. I don't think so. But, I remember that name from prison. Bad people spoke of him. Landon: I told you, John, he's still in Mexico. Marston: Okay then. I guess we'll keep looking. Landon: Yup. (Luisa and Carlos ride off.) Category:Dialogues